Disposable wearable absorbent articles can absorb liquid bodily exudates such as urine. A disposable wearable absorbent article can include a wetness indicator. The wetness indicator can indicate the presence of a liquid bodily exudate in the article. Unfortunately, some wetness indicators for absorbent articles can be difficult to understand, since the gender of the wearer can affect an indicator's signal. If the signal from a wetness indicator is misunderstood then the absorbent article may be changed too soon. The wearer may underutilize the capacity of the article. If the signal from a wetness indicator is misunderstood then the absorbent article may be changed too late. The bodily exudates may exceed the capacity of the article resulting in leaks.